No meio fio
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: Quando você sabe? Que cruzou o leve limiar entre o desejo e o amor, aventura e fidelidade, ilusão e realidade? Talvez todos estejamos sempre nesse limiar. No meio fio.Uma história de desejo, carinho, enganos,e quem sabe amor. heptagono amoroso.


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**N/A: Essa fic é rated T, por não apresentar descrições detalhadas de conteúdo adulto. Se acharem que deve ser rated M, por favor avisem. **

**drama, romance, angst**

**falso yuri**

**Naru x Sai x Saku x Sasuke x Hinata x Tenten x Neji ; Shikamaru x Ino x Gaara**

**Essa vai ser uma long fic, por isso pela primeira vez vou dizer: Só será continuada se os leitores demonstrarem interesse, por meio de reviews.**

* * *

_**No meio fio**_

_**Capítulo primeiro: Interação.**_

* * *

_"Ah, garoto, as pessoas não importam tanto assim..._

_Todos os jovens disseram que eram novos demais para morrer._

_Ah, você está vendo algum velho aqui?"_

Haruno Sakura era uma linda moça de 21 anos, que cursando o 5º semestre da Faculdade Estadual de Jornalismo, levava uma vida bastante agitada conciliando a faculdade, com o trabalho: Era estagiária num renomado jornal de Tóquio, o Ninpon's Gazette. Função que cumpria com rigidez e responsabilidade.

"-Haruno, já escreveu o artigo sobre hemofilia?!

-Ah, o artigo sobre...Sim, claro senhor, só um instante!

_-Cadê, cadê? Cadê aquele artigo idiota?_

Pegruntou-se procurando numa gaveta que apesar de organizada estava cheia depapéis. Achou um papel meio amassado, com uma frase incompleta.

-_Ih esqueci completamente da conclusão!_

Fechando os olhos em concetração durante um instante deixou as palavras virem à sua cabeça, e abrindo-os novamente escreveu com agilidade no papel, formando dois parágrafos a mais e levando à seu editor, que deu uma rápida olhada:

-Muito bem, Haruno, como sempre, se superando."

Ok, Talvez não tanta responsabilidade, mas a rigidez era realmente indiscutível. Sakura era uma das pessoas que mais se destacava no setor dela, e conseguia fazer de qualquer matéria chata um assunto interessante, mesmo que entregasse tudo emcima da hora. Fora isso, era uma jovem normal, tinha umas poucas amigas, embora gostasse de sair normalmente sozinha, e vivia sozinha em um pequeno e aconchegante apartamento. Um tanto séria às vezes, mas bastante educada e bem resolvida amorosamente...

"_Triiim Triiim_

-Alô quem fala?

**-Ah, é a Sakura? Olha aqui é o Youhako, da festa da semana passada, lembra...**

-Ah, Youhako..?

-**É sim! Da festa da boate K-dance, lembra? Eu te paguei uma bebida, e depois a gente dançou, e...**

-Ahh, Youhako!! - Murmurou a garota lembrando-se. "_Ah droga, não acredito, eu dei o número certo a ele?!" _

-Ahh, é que, Olha Youhako, a Sakura morava aqui, mas ela não mora mais, sabe, ela se mudou, e...

**-Sakura, eu reconheço a sua voz!!**

-Não, não é a Sakura, aqui é...hun, aqui é a Tenten..É! É a Tenten, isso mesmo!

**-Mas...**

-Olha eu tenho que ir a cozinha tá pegando fogo, não ligue mais, Beeeijos!

Com isso a garota de cabelos róseos colocou o telefone no gancho com uma gota.

_"Mas que droga, não acredito que dei o número certo para essa baka...Odeio quando isso acontece u.u'...Mas até que ele era bem gostoso...¬...Err, bom, é melhor voltar á arrumar a casa u.ú''"_

Ok, talvez também não tão bem resolvida amorosamente assim, mas o importante é que ela tinha alguém com quem desabafar, e falar seus problemas de garota. - E não era uma garota.

_-Triiim Triiim_

**-Alô?**

Atendeu o jovem rapaz só de toalha, ainda molhado do banho.

_-Nee, nee, qual roupa é melhor pra sair hoje à noite, a blusa listrada preto e branca, ou a tomara que caia verde?_

**-Vai pra merda, Sakura. Eu já disse que não sou uma mulher...E pra que você vai sair? Bem melhor passar a madrugada em casa, com seu suéter gigante, vendo um filme.**

_-Ai, Sasuke, não-enche! Diz logo que eu tô com pressa!_

_Bip Bip_

_-__Ah, pera aí, que tem uma chamada entrando..._

Sakura olhou na tela do telefone fixo vendo um número conhecido, e revirando os olhos levou-o novamente ao ouvido.

_-Ah, não é nada, é só o Kiba..._

**-Sakura...-** Começou Sasuke com um tom repreendedor e a moça revirou os olhos prevendo que ouviria um sermão.-

**-Como você pode fazer isso? Com você é sempre a mesma coisa! Sai com aquelas suas duas amigas estúpidas, ou sozinha, que é pior e mais perigoso...Passa a madrugada na boate às vezes fica bêbada, às vezes até vai para a casa de um total desconhecido que você acha bonito, passa a noite, e no meio da madrugada diz que tem algo a fazer, e foje do lugar dando o número de telefone errado, seu ciclo de vida é mais simples do que de uma planta! Não cansa de viver assim, isso é irritante!**

_-Ah-Por-Kami, Sasuke, não enxe! Em 1o lugar, comigo não é só assim, eu já tive relacionamentos sérios!_

Sasuke quase riu do outro lado da linha:

**-Sérios? Sérios?! Você namorou por um mês com aquele idiota do Naruto e nem sei porque diabos fez aquilo, só porque ele era louco por você há séculos...Aquele dobe...**

_-Ahh, Sasuke, isso não é argumento, hoje em dia somos melhores amigos! _

**-Melhores?**

Perguntou o rapaz com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_-Tá, tá, bons amigos...Mas enfim, talvez eu só não tenha sua sorte de encontrar uma "Hinata-chaaan"!_ - Diz Sakura em tom de deboche.

Uma gota pesa no cenho do rapaz que agora, com o telefone na orelha, passava os canais da televisão, deitado na cama ainda só de toalha.

**-Sabe, que você é muito chata às vezes? Não sei porque implica tanto com a Hinata, afinal foi por intermédio seu que eu e ela nos conhecemos!**

_-Não me lembre tá_ -Disse Sakura aborrecida.

Arependia-se um pouco de ter provocado o encontro de Sasuke e a namorada há 2 anos dele. Ele a amava como tudo, mas Sakura insistia que via na aparentemente tímida e gentil garota, um fogo de ódio toda vez que ela pousava os olhos em Sakura.

Sasuke que estava prestes a retrucar e entrar na mesma santa discussão que tinham todo dia, sentiu um braço macio tocando seu tórax, e só aí reparou em Hinata que aproximava-se com aquele risinho tímido, também de toalha, pois haviam tomado banho juntos.

Sasuke a olhou com uma expressão carinhosa, e concentrou-se no telefone mais uma vez:

**-A tomara que caia verde.** - Disse rapidamente, desligando o telefone e o pondo de lado.

Sakura do outro lado da linha olhou aborrecida para o aparelho e o deixou de lado, começando a vestir a blusa indicada.

-Quem era no telefone? - Perguntou Hinata que agora subia engatinhada na cama, com uma voz leve, doce e suave.

Ela tinha essa mania de sempre perguntar com quem Sasuke estava falando. Para qualquer pessoa iria ficar óbvio que era ciúmes, mas para Sasuke, não, era só uma mania 'meiga'...Ele achava isso, talvez por ser romântico, ou talvez por ser - como Sakura dizia: burro e lezado mesmo.

-Era a Sakura...- Murmurou, ele, trazendo a namorada para perto de si, e afastando os cabelos longos azuis escuro do pescoço, onde começou a beijar. A garota afastou-se durante um momento o olhando timidamente:

-Você fala muito com essa Sakura, nee, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke riu sem graça:

-Ora, Hinata, você sabe, ela é minha melhor amiga!

-Hum, sei...

Disse ela dramatizando um leve aborrecimento.

-Ow, vamos lá, deixe de besteiras...- Murmurou ele com um meio sorriso, deitando a Hyuuga na cama, e ficando por cima dela, deixando acidentalmente a toalha que cobria a parte inferior do corpo cair.

Sasuke e Sakura eram melhores amigos há alguns anos já. Aproximaram-se mais no terceiro ano do colegial, onde, por uma coincidencia incrivel, os dois que eram alunos exemplares da mesma sala mas nunca tinham se falado, pegaram sua primeira detenção no mesmo dia, por motivos diferentes,e sendo os dois únicos alunos lá naquele entediante dia frio, combinaram um modo de escapar da detenção. Infelizmente ou felizmente foram pegos e receberam uma punição maior que foi a de prestar detenção todos os dias por 1 mês. Nesse tempo aproximaram-se, e foram tornando-se amigos. Embora, ele no colegial fosse uma pessoa intragável, e ela uma pessoa um tanto chatinha...

Quando acabou o ano, acabaram por distanciar-se, mas incrivelmente reencontraram-se no primeiro dia de aula da faculdade de jornalismo, na mesma sala. Nesses 5 semestres sua amizade só cresceu, e embora Sakura tivesse mais duas amigas próximas - Tenten e Ino - Era Sasuke quem ouvia as bobagens mais pessoais dela.

A garota saía da portaria do prédio vestindo uma tomara que caia verde e uma calça jeans, com os cabelos cor de rosa num rabo e cavalo,quando viu que estacionado na frente do prédio, estava um conversivel preto, e apoiado neles,duas moças jovens que aparentavam sua idade.

-Mas que piranha, planejando ir pra balada sem a gente!

Disse Ino em tom de deboche, era uma jovem de rabo de cavalo loiro, com uma mecha sobre os olhos opacos azuis, que trajava uma blusa com um decote em V azul e uma saia jeans. Tinha um ar provocante, e extravagante.

-Valeu viu, Sakura! - Só porque a gente fica tirando onda dos caras com quem você fica...

Ao seu lado, estava uma jovem da idade das outras, de orbes e cabelos achocolatados. Usando o penteado odango, tinha um vestido até metade da coxa, rosa escuro, com um decote discreto, e de alcinha;

-Ah, vocês...- Murmurou Sakura revirando os olhos com um sorriso.

-Entra logo no carro, testuda! - Disse Ino com um sorriso, entrando no banco de motorista com um meio riso.

E partiram em direção à noite.

_Feel the horror, feel the pain feel the damage, it's driving me insane_

A boate K-dance estava agitada. E por serem clientes assiduas, com um eitinho as garotas furaram afila enorme para entrar. Era uma boate enorme de 2 andares. Era composta de um longo bar, a pista de dança que ocupadava quase todo o térreo e primeiro andar. No primeiro andar nas laterais havia um tipo de varanda que posssibilitava observar o movimento abaixo, e no segundo, tinha um espaço curto havia somente um observatório emelhante e algumas cabinas fechadas - só deus sabe pra que - e outras áreas divididas em pequenos camarotes, com algumas poltronas confortaveis, onde podia-se ver o movimento nos 2 andares abaixo, pois no segundo andar, não havia centro, somente as laterais.

O jogo de luzes alastrava-se por todos os andares, e quando elas entraram revezava-se entre a escuridão total e um neurótico vermelho slow-motion com a luz piscante branca.

-Hoje a casa está cheia, huh, Lee-san? - Perguntou Tenten amigavelmente ao barman, já conhecido delas.

-Cadê a Ino? - Perguntou Sakura, que estava sentada no bar ao lado da amiga, alguns minutos depois de entrarem já, notando a ausência da amiga.

Tenten passou os olhos pelolugar tentando enxergar algo mas foi inútil:

-Você sabe como ela não resiste ficar sem dançar...

-Uhum...- Sakura assentiu com a cabeça num sorriso, para em seguida deparar-se com dois olhos levemente familiares que

fitavam-lhe insistentemente.

Por 1 momento, os olhares se cruzaram e ficaram a fitar-se até Sakura desviar bruscamente e virar o rosto para a frente, levando o copo de tequila à boca num longo gole.

-Tudo bem, Sakura? o.ô. - Perguntou Tenten ao seulado percebendo a estranha expressão da amiga.

-Ah, nada, sóuma impressão estranha...- Sorriu Sakura sem graça. Nem mesmo ela tinha entendido o porque do calafrio que passou por sua espinha ao fitar os negros orbes.

Olhou de lado de esgueha, verificando se o rapaz que provocou estranha sensaçãonela ainda estava lá e conferiu que não. Sentiu um certo alívio, e sacodiu acabeça pensando algo como "Que besteira,d exar um simples ollhar com ume stranho mexer comigo assim!"-

-Vou dançar! - Anunciou a Haruno, esticando as mãos numa espreguiçada. Mas quando ia virar-se uma mão tocou-lhe o ombro.

-Me daria a honra de acompanhar-lhe?

Sakura ficou imóvel durante um momento, era um rapaz dos olhares...

-Ah..- Depois de dois segundos de surpresa, retomou a postura soltando um leve e provocativo sorriso:

-Com todo prazer...- Murmurou, pegando na mãoe stendida pelo rapaz de olhos e cabelos escuros e foram em direção à pista de dança.

Tenten os observou distanciarem-se com um olhar sonhador e um sorriso.

-E você, jovem Tenten, não vai procurar um parceiro de dança como suas amigas?

Perguntou Lee, o simpático barman, com um de seus sorrisos contagiante.

Teten riu sem jeito e negou com a cabeça:

-É..Eu não consigo ficar ou dançar com alguém que não conheço, sabe! Então normalmente damço sozinha, ou fico aqui bebendo algo esperando elas! - Sorri a moça meio sem graça. Lee assentiu e sorriu em resposta, colocando a mão na cabeça dela amistosamente.

-Você é uma garota diferente, Tenten-san. -

A moça sorriu um pouco ruborizada e voltou a atenção para sua bebida.

-Emtão você sempre vem aqui? -perguntou o moreno de olhos familiares enquanto conduzia Sakura pela mão à pista de dança. A Haruno que apesar de estar um pouco intrigada pela simples presença daquele rapaz, fazê-la sentir estranha, já tinha recuperado seu jeito habitual e disse num tom brincalhão de deboche:

-Você não tem uma cantada mais criativa?

O rapaz riu e parou de andar, entrando num ambiente agitado onde a música e a meia luz predominavam agora, de modo que viam os rostos um do outro com pouca clareza.

-Não foi uma cantada, sempre te vejo aqui. Prazer, meu nome é Sai. - Disse o rapaz puxando-a pela cintura e colando o corpo dela ao seu no momento que uma música bem eletrizante começava a tocar. Sakura não entendeu porque mas corou. Já era bem acostumada a ir àquela boate, e à rapazes atrevidos, mas havia algo diferente nesse.

Desceu até o chão, com o corpo encostado no dele, de modo provocante.

-Eu sou Sakura...

Sai não exibiu muita reação, somente um meio sorriso.

Sakura sabia ser uma mulher que enlouquecia qualquer homem. Apesar do que seu amigo Sasuke achava, a garota considerava sua vida amorosa bem resolvida! Sua ex psicológa, Tsunade, dizia que era um pouco diferente: Ela não era "amorosamente bem resolvida", e sim "sexualmente ativa", essa era a 'pequena' diferença! Calma, também não era como se Sakura fosse o tipo de moça que ia pra cama com qualquer cara...A diferença é que quando isso acontecia geralmente ela não queria ver nunca mais a cara do pobre ser...De qualquer forma era meio difícil que na primeira vez que visse a pessoa, ela sentisse tanta atração como estava sentindo por esse "tal de Sai".

Os minutos passaram-se e os dois dançavam de modo provocante. Sai parecia não abalar-se pelas provocações da Haruno, que vendo a falta de reação dele, insistia em aumentar o nível de "contato" da dança.

Foi durante um entrelaçamento de pernas um tanto suspeito, que seus rostos encontraram-se frente á frente, à poucos milímetros, e o inevitável aconteceu: provocando não só um beijo francês, mas sim um intenso contato entre as línguas, que foi acompanhado dele prensando o corpo dela na parede mais próxima.

Passaram um bom tempo lá, em contraste com a música que agora era lenta.

O beijo foi evoluindo, assim como os contatos,Sai arriscou por uma de suas mãos sobre a coxa da garota, a pressionando e teve uma reação positiva,quando a Haruno levantou um pouco a mesma, colocando-a ao redor da cintura dele.

Ambos ofegavam, e a coisa jáestava tomando outro rumo, o que realmente não poderia acontecer ali no meio de tanta gente.

-O que acha de irmos para outro lugar...?

Perguntou o rapaz sussurrando no ouvido dela, quando inesperadamente Sakura respondeu:

-Vamos pro meu apartamento.

Nem sequer reparou o quão estranho tinha sido pela primeira vez ela chamar alguém para ir para o /seu/ apartamento. Isso seria completamente inadimissível para ela em outra ocasião mas naquele momento estava realmente um pouco fora de si.

O rapaz afastou-se dela, cortando o contato e disse com a mesma voz séria:

-Vamos.

Sakura lamentou internamente pelo fim do contato, e disse baixo:

-Me espera lá fora, vou avisar minhas amigas...

Ele assentiu e tomaram rumos diferentes.

Sakura chegou afobada no bar, onde Tenten ainda estava, e ainda sob as luzes irritante da boate - menos fortes nesse local, ia começar a falar quando viu algo que não gostou.

-Credo, Sakura, o que você tem? - Perguntou Tenten com uma sobrancelha erguida vendo a expressão ofegante e depois de raiva de Sakura fitando um ponto longe.

-Ahh...que saco.

Murmurou somente a Haruno e Tenten olhou em direção a onde Sakura olhava, vendo ao longe uma garota de cabelos azuis escuros, franja, e olhos perolados que chamavam muita atenção. O que mais chamava a atenção na garota eram os grandes olhos brancos, e os cabelos longos lisos.

-Aquela Hinata...Será que o Sasuke sabe que ela está aqui?

-Ahh! - Tenten murmurou entendendo. - Então essa é a namorada do Sasuke?

-Uhun...- Murmurou Sakura irritada, mas logo lembrou-se do que havia ido fazer:

-Ah, é! Olha, eu vou indo...

-Ei, peraí pra onde você vai?

-Bom, eu e o Sai...- Murmurou Sakura olhando de lado.

-Ah..- Uma gota pesou no cenho de TenTen: -Sai é o cara que te chamou pra dançar? ¬¬ Ah, vai logo!

Sakura sorriu sem jeito, e sem dizer mais nada, sumiu por entre as pessoas da boate.

"É deprimente..." -

Pensou Tenten. Não com relação à Sakura, e sim à ela mesma e ao fato de que era a única pessoa que não conseguia se divertir nunca.

Afastou o copo de tequila de si, achando-se patética e levantou-se do banquinho do bar num pulo, indo para a pista de dança.

Tocava uma música techno um tanto embalante, e como sempre fazia, Tenten fechou os olhos, esquecendo os outros à sua volta e começava a mexer o corpo sem pensar em nada. Não era tão bonita quanto Sakura, nem tinha tanto gingado quanto Ino. Na verdade às vezes sentia-se uma mera e ordinária garota normal. Mas quando ouvia musica, podia afastar-se um pouco de seus pensamentos de baixa estima.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, em que Tenten afastava 'delicadamente' rapazes que acercavam-se dela.

Foi quando a luz piscante branca predominava que avistou alguém que estava completamente estático em meio àquela confusão de corpos, suores, e movimentos.

Ficou um pouco curiosa para ver a pessoa que estava a uns 2 metros dela, recostada na parede, mas tudo que a luz falha permitiu-lhe foi o rosto: um par de olhos brancos, e longos cabelos escuros. Tais características a remeteram a lembrar somente de uma pessoa que vira há pouco.

"Mas essa pessoa é aquela Hinata? Segundo a Sakura, ela é meio tímida...Deve estar se sentindo deslocada aqui."

Pensou TenTen curiosa, e aproximou-se um pouco, dançando perto da pessoa, num convite para juntar-se a ela, apesar de que agora a luz tinha cessado por completo e tudo que via da pessoa era a sombra.

A Mitsashi tornou a fechar os olhos, e logo sentiu alguém dançando perto de si.

Abriu os olhos durante um momento e tudo que percebeu foi o mesmo par de olhos perolados de antes.

Notou que dançava muito perto de si.

"Deve ser uma daquelas garotas que gosta de dançar junto com outras para impressionar rapazes..."

Pensou com uma gota de tédio, e uma certa dúvida, afinal isso não fazia jus à personalidade de tímida e recatada que Sakura dizia que ela tinha.

Deu de ombros e entrou no jogo, afinal, nunca tinha feito esse tipo de coisa.

A Mitsashi mantinha os olhos fechados, mas a proximidade com a pessoa estava começando a assustar-lhe, podia sentir diversas vezes, pernas encostando-se nas suas, longos cabelos batendo nela.

Já estava meio alta, então não apresentou objeção, mas podia perceber que a situação estava ficando mais estranha a cada momento. O calor, o suor, a proximidade, a luz que impedia de ver qualquer coisa além de dois olhos perolados. Tenten só percebeu a estranheza da situação quando uma mão segurou-lhe firmemente a cintura.

A garota rregalou os olhos. Era um toque firme, e forte, mal parecia ser da garota que vira com um rosto tão recatado há um tempo...Ei peraí!! Uma garota?! Tenten estava sendo agarrada por uma garota pela cintura, e provavelmente...flertando com uma?! A Mitsashi mal podia acreditar em sua situação, mas sem conseguir explicar não conseguiu resistir. Um cheiro de canela emanava da pessoa à sua frente, e a garota de coques fechou os olhos novamente. Sentia-se confortável naquela presença, não podia negar. Mal percebeu quando seus olhos o rosto à sua frente passou a aproximar-se mais do seu, e uma mão igualemnte firme tocou-lhe o rosto à medida que dois lábios aproximavam-se dos seus.

Tenten esqueceu-se de todas as circunstâncias, e sentiu dois lábios frios entrando em contato com os seus, sem entender e sem resistir, entrebariu os seus fazendo primeiramente um contato tímido, mas que foi mudado por uma intensidade vinda do outro par de lábios. A pessoa à sua frente pediu permissão para tocar a língua de Tenten com a sua que estranhamente foi concedida. Formulou-se aí um beijo intenso e forte, causando uma sensação muito estranha à garota Mitsashi, que após uns segundos sem entender o impulso levou as mãos aos cabelos da pessoa. Suas mãos perderam-se nos fios longos de cabelos escuros, e só ao reparar em quão longos eram, Tenten lembrou-se de sua situação. Arregalou os olhos, tirando as mãos dos cabelos da pessoa à sua frente, e afastou-se de imediato.

Fitou com um olhar assustado aqueles orbes perolados que abriam-se agora.

Com uma expressão de pavor, Tenten virou-se de costas, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas e correndo para longe daquele lugar da pista de dança.

Entravam pelo apartamento sem se importar de trancarem a porta. Sakura, foi beijando Sai indo em direção ao seu quarto, no caminho esbarrando em móveis e objetos do apartamento da garota.

Não importava, não sentia tanto clima assim há...Bom, na verdade nunca tinha sentido tanto clima assim.

Andou durante um tempo, ainda com o coração acelerado por diversos motivos até achar sua amiga loira, Ino, que dançava descontraidamente na plataforma. Subiu lá, puxando a amiga pelo braço, e começando a correr para fora da boate.

-Hey! Tenten! O que você acha que está fazendo, está louca?!

-Vamos embora. Agora!

Disse a garota exasperada, e Ino somente a seguiu confusa.

Quando ambas entraram no conversível preto que pertencia à mãe de Ino, mas ela pegava emprestado, a loira finalmente voltou a pronunciar-se, olhando absorta para a amiga:

-Oe, menina! O que te deu para sair correndo assim, hein?!

-Nada. - Disse Tenten estranhamente lacônica, e de expressão fechada.

A Yamanaka deu de ombros confusa e deu partida no carro.

-Tchau estranha, até amanhã.

Murmurou Ino acenando para Tenten, que subia para a portaria de seu prédio. A mitsashi somente acenou de leve, com a expressão pálida, entrando pelos portões de vidro, e pegando o elevador rumo ao 3o andar.

Entrando plo apartamento onde morava sozinha, TenTen finalmente pôde dar um suspiro frustrado.

Foi até seu quarto, sentando-se sobre sua cama e soltando os coques, com uma expressão apática.

Mal podia acreditar que em uma só noite ficara com uma pessoa completamente estranha na boate - coisa que nunca fizera -, mas o pior era que além disso fora uma garota! Uma garota! Pior, a namorada do melhor amigo de sua amiga! Mas o que realmente mais a assustava foi a estranha sensação que teve naquele momento. As mãos, o beijo, aquela presença..Nunca tinha sentido-se assim com ninguém! E agora, sentira isso logo com uma garota?!

"Será que eu sou..." Tenten reteve o pensamento, assustada. Não podia ser, talvez só estivesse alta demais, resolveu dormir. Nem trocou de roupa e jogou-se na cama com o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

"Foi só uma impressão, só uma impressão..." - Com esses pensamentos adormeceu. E sonhou com o beijo.

Gemidos abafados dos dois confundiam-se na troca de carícias e de calores. Sai estava sobre Sakura, e num movimento ritmado, estava prestes a propocionar-lhe o ápice do prazer. As mãos da moça seguravam com força os cabelos do rapaz, e sua boca escancarada mal podia formular palavras, somente 'sons'.

A Haruno, completamente sem consciência, finalmente apertou os olhos com força, sem conseguir distinguir pensamentos, sentindo-se chegar ao orgasmo, quando somente um som sua boca conseguiu emitir, fora de seu controle:

-Sa- ..Sasuke...

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **

_-Parece que se divertiu muito ontem.  
-Do que está falando?  
Perguntou um tanto ríspido  
-Não sabia que você era assim, niisan.  
-Devia cuidar de sua própria vida, Hinata-sama._

_xx_

_-Não importa o que você disser, ele nunca vai acreditar em você.  
-Como tem tanta certeza disso?  
-Porque ele é o meu brinquedinho._

_xx_

_-E então, deve ser muito bom, não acha, loirinha?  
-Do que está falando?  
-De dormir com meu namorado._

xx

-Acho que gosto de alguém, Sakura...  
-De quem?  
-Da Hinata...  


_**Sem interesse, sem fic! **_


End file.
